


I Remember What It Feels Like

by captandor



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vampire Diaries (tv), Anna/Elena Gilbert, the Salvatores don't come to Mystic Falls and so Anna decides to befriend/seduce Elena instead of Jeremy. For streussal at Comment_Fic at LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember What It Feels Like

**Author's Note:**

> (This came out sort of way sadder than I intended! I'm sorry!)

It had been nearly 150 years since Anna had been human, and she hadn't really missed it all that much. The things she missed about her human life weren't available anymore anyway - the feel of her mother's hand on her cheek, having her long hair fashioned and styled into a new bonnet, a horseback ride through a silent forest knowing there wasn't another person for miles around. There hadn't been anything to make her undead heart race in happiness, excitement, anxiety in 150 years.  
  
Until, perhaps, this morning. And it's not just the resemblance to Katherine, it's the smell of her shampoo as she walks by, her face drawn, none of the color she'd had the school year before. Anna had been watching when, in the late spring, the flood waters took the Gilberts. Anna had planned to make a move that summer, when less people were watching - summer meant not missing classes, no school activities. But then the accident, and Elena was nowhere to be seen for months, and her aunt moved in and her little brother started doing drugs. But here it was - a new school year, and the girl was back, but she was changed. Her skin was sallow, her mouth had little frown lines, she had purple bruises under her eyes as if she wasn't sleeping.  
  
And even with all of that, was her beauty. And the smell of her shampoo - like the magnolias that used to grow wild all throughout Mystic Falls when Anna was a girl, a _human_ girl. And that sadness, Anna _knew_ that sadness and suddenly her broken, vampire heart was thudding - metaphorically, whatever - against her ribcage and she couldn't take her eyes off the oldest Gilbert.  
  
So her plan was pushed back a few months, and this new... development... might complicate things, but when Anna sits next to Elena at lunch with a sad smile and says, "I know how it feels," she just _might_ be telling the truth.


End file.
